


Christmas Sale (16% Off)

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Babysitting, Children, Derek Hale Would Be A Good Dad And We All Know It, Derek Hale is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: When Stiles offered to babysit Josie McCall so that Scott and Allison could have a much-needed night for themselves, he figured it would be easy. How hard could it possibly be to keep a six-year-old entertained for a couple hours? When he suddenly gets the reality check that children are difficult and quite possibly demons, he calls Derek- his fiance- for assistance.Update (3/6/2020): grammar errors fixed.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Christmas Sale (16% Off)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is literally just fluff-- evidently, that's all I can write right now. The entire story was based off of an idea my sister gave me. I even had her pick Josie's (our lovely OFC in this story) age, name, gender and parents. She also picked the title, based on a Walmart add she saw.  
Creativity obviously runs in the family.  
As I have a limited experience with children, I cannot promise that this is entirely accurate, but I hope it's still to y'all's liking.  
Anyways, hope you all enjoy! Here's to my first fic of 2020!

"Are you _sure _you'll be okay with Josie until we get back, Stiles?" Allison asked, worrying her bottom lip. 

"Yeah, dude. We can totally wait until my mom has a night off," Scott offered, straightening his tie in a small mirror they had hung up on the wall in the entryway. 

"And miss out on time with my favorite niece? I could never!" Stiles grinned, ruffling Josie's dark curls. "You two totally deserve a night off." 

Allison smiled gently, and smoothed out a wrinkle in Scott's dress shirt. 

Josie finally detached herself from Stiles' leg long enough to chirp out, "I'll be good for Uncle Ti, mommy-- promise!" 

Allison still looked a bit doubtful, so Stiles gave her his best reassuring smile. 

"It'll be fine, Ali. You haven't caught a break in a while-- let me give you one." 

When Allison had finally gathered her purse and coat, and Scott had sent Stiles a grateful look and made him swear to call immediately if something went wrong, Stiles knew he had won, that he had _finally_ gotten them to take some time for themselves and their relationship. Like he'd been trying to do for the past several weeks. Scott had always been pretty much all for it, but Allison had been understandably reluctant to leave her daughter for the first time in months. 

How hard could entertaining a six-year-old possibly be, when he had spent most of his young life deciphering ancient texts and battling fearsome creatures of the night? 

Josie grasped his sleeve and tugged him off towards the living room, practically vibrating with excited energy. Stiles didn't want to brag or anything, but he definitely seemed to be the favorite out of Josie's many uncles and aunts from the Pack-- except other than _maybe_ Cora when she came to visit, and that's only because she was stupidly good with kids. 

All of the Hales were, but Stiles didn't like to think about why. 

It tended to make him want to dig Kate back up just so he could murder her again-- which was vaguely psychotic, according to Lydia. 

"Okay, Bullseye-- what's the new Disney movie I haven't seen?" 

Josie giggled at the nickname, her dark eyes bright and happy, as she retrieved the remote for the TV and dragged Stiles over to the couch with her. Stiles- who she had taken to calling 'Ti' when she was little and still had trouble pronouncing 'Stiles' and had stuck with ever since- had given her the moniker due to her _clearly_ inheriting Allison's perfect aim when her parents put her on a kids' softball team. She'd been a pitcher for as long as she'd been playing, and had little difficulty surpassing the other kids in her league. 

She handed him the remote, and instructed him on how to find the movie and put it on Netflix while he debated the pros and cons of making mac and cheese versus ordering a pizza. 

Finally, he turned to her, "Pizza or mac and cheese?" 

Josie thought for a moment, deciding, before finally answering, "McDonald's!" 

He snorted, "Fine. McDonald's it is." 

They finished the film while waiting for the delivery person to arrive. Josie knew the words to every song, and danced gracefully about the room while Stiles dramatically re-enacted the scenes and generally was a clumsy mess. 

The doorbell rang while they were searching for something else to watch. 

Stiles made a silly face at her, flicking two fingers between his exaggeratedly wide eyes and her face, "Stay." 

She pushed his hand away, twittering out a bubbly laugh as he left the room. 

The kid at the door waited patiently for him to pull out his wallet and pay, a bored expression on their face. He gave them a good tip to make up for his fumbling, and snagged their food before heading back inside. 

He took the bag to the kitchen, pulling out various items. 

"Is our food here?" Josie called, chasing him. 

"Our food? Sorry, kiddo-- all of these delicious fries are _mine_." 

She stuck her tongue out as he handed her the Happy Meal box, and grinned real big when he- oh-so maturely- stuck out his back. 

Uncle Ti: 34 Auntie Cora: 33 (Not that he was _counting_ or anything.) 

They ate, and made a fort out of the blankets and pillows from the couch to watch _Frozen_ in. 

"Can Miguel come too?" Josie asked, referring to the black, fluffy stuffed wolf Stiles had gotten her for Christmas (it has been 16% off— don’t judge him) and helped her name the year before. 

"Hmm, I don't know. Does he like Elsa or Anna better?" 

Josie held the wolf's muzzle to her ear, pretending to listen before responding, "He says Elsa." 

"I suppose he can join us," Stiles smiled. 

Josie squealed and settled into the fort, eyes glued to the screen. 

Stiles' phone buzzed part of the way through Olaf's big song, and he pulled it out to read a text from Scott. 

'_We're gonna be running late, dude. Think you can handle putting Josie to bed? She's gotta be asleep by ten._' 

Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes. 

'**I told you I totally got you, buddy. I'll make sure she's in bed by then. Have fun with Ali.**' 

The pair finished the movie, and watched a couple of clips starring a talking spork, which were apparently the best things _ever_\- other than Miguel and Uncle Derek's _sopapillas_, of course- in Josie's opinion. 

Stiles gave himself another brownie point when he used his Spark to fabricate little wolves made of pink light for Josie to chase around the room (Uncle Ti: 35 Auntie Cora: 33).

Finally, Josie started to yawn and get tired. Stiles checked the time on his phone, and saw that it was nearly time for her to be in bed. 

"Alright, kiddo-- let's get you into some PJ's, alright?" 

After she was all dressed to go to sleep- in fluffy, _Frozen_ themed pajamas, no less- and the clock had hit ten, Stiles made the first attempt to get Josie to settle down and go to sleep.

Which was _apparently_ his first mistake. 

"C'mon, Bullseye-- it's time for you to go to bed." 

She pouted, sticking her lower lip out, "But I'm not _tired_, Uncle Ti."

He spread his hand, "Your daddy gave me a bedtime for you, hon. We can hang out again soon, I promise." 

Josie gave him a look, crossing her arms sassily, "Daddy's not here though." 

"Aha, sneaky. You still gotta go to bed even though it's just me here, Josie." 

Her lip wobbled, and her big brown eyes filled with tears, "But Mommy and Daddy are _always_ here to kiss me goodnight!" 

He winced, "I know, but they're out right now. They'll be back before you wake up, I promise." 

Bringing up the fact that they weren't due back anytime soon was his second- and decidedly, his _last_\- mistake, because Josie let out a cry that turned into full-blown sobbing, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. 

"Hey, it's okay! Don't cry," Stiles tried to soothe, wiping away tears with his thumbs. 

She only cried harder, hiccuping as her small frame shook. 

And what did Stiles do? 

He _panicked_. 

He made several failed attempts to get her to calm down, which only made matters worse as she started to be less sad and more annoyed at the situation, angrily growling at him and stomping about her bedroom. 

She even chucked Miguel at his head, hitting his face with deadly accuracy as she sat on the floor and crossed her arms. 

At a loss, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, fumbling for a moment. He went to text Scott, regrettably, but stopped as he came to another idea. 

He hit Derek's contact, and held his phone between his ear and his shoulder, trying desperately to get Josie to _stop throwing things_. 

She snarled and snapped her teeth at him as he waited for his fiance to _answer his damn phone_\-- a habit he _knew_ she picked up from Erica. 

"_Stiles, baby? What's wrong? Who's crying?_" Derek said, werewolf hearing giving him a better knowledge of what was happening as she hid from him in the corner of the room. 

Stiles went to respond, but what interrupted by a loud thud as Josie knocked a rather large stack of books off her dresser with a well-thrown stuffed pig, 

"_What was that?_" 

Stiles laughed, sounding mildly hysterical and extremely frantic, "Uh, I'm babysitting Josie? And she's kinda flipping out and I don't really know what to do? And you're kind of a parental figure, please come help me." 

"_Since when am _ I _ a parent_?" 

"I said 'kind of'!" Stiles defended and ducked as a pillow was thrown at his face. Why did this kid have such good aim? 

"_I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't let her break anything. Love you._" 

"Oh, thank God. Love you too," Stiles breathed as Derek hung up. 

Stiles attempted to put the room back in order as Josie continued her tantrum, sneering at him and tearing up at random intervals as she hid from him in the corner of the room.

"Josie, sweetie-- bedtime is _not _that bad, I promise." 

She huffed at him grumpily, arms crossed and face turned away. 

He had a feeling Cora was currently beating him for the spot of favorite. 

The doorbell rang, and Josie perked up, speeding out of the room and towards it. 

"Daddy? Mommy?" She wondered aloud as she followed Stiles to it. 

He opened it to be met with Derek's soft smile and warm green eyes. 

The alpha stepped in, shutting the door behind him. 

"Uncle Der!" Josie cried happily, jumping into his arms as he lifted her into an embrace, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"How are you, Josie?" he asked, setting her down. 

She frowned, "I'm not tired, but Uncle Ti keeps saying it's bedtime. Daddy and Mommy aren't even here yet!" 

Derek hummed, "How about I make you a deal, kiddo?" 

She eyed him suspiciously. 

"I'll tell you a story, and if you can stay up the whole time, me and Uncle Ti here will let you stay up long enough to see Mommy and Daddy, okay?" 

That seemed to appease her because she wiped her face with her sleeve, nodding to herself, and trotted off towards her room. 

Stiles sighed in relief, scrubbing a hand down his face. 

Derek smiled at him, and pulled him into an embrace, nuzzling his cheek. 

Stiles kissed him, eyes sliding shut as Derek's arms encircled his waist, grounding and comforting. 

He pulled away to lay his forehead on the alpha's shoulder. 

"Thanks for coming," he mumbled. 

"Well, I wasn't about to leave you hanging," Derek said, and traced the engagement ring on Stiles' finger. "That's kind of what this whole thing is about." 

Stiles smiled, soft and happy, and Derek released his hips. 

"I'm going to go talk her to sleep. Go sit down-- I'll be back in a minute." He left Stiles with one last kiss, toeing off his boots in the entryway before walking to Josie's room. 

Stiles checked the time on his phone, wincing when he saw how late it had become. He sat on the floor near Josie's door, listening to Derek's voice. 

"- and then, the magic-user- the Spark- saved the lonely wolf. He saved him from monsters and from bad people, over and over and over again, until the lonely wolf trusted him." 

"What happened then, Uncle Derek?" he heard Josie ask, her question tapering off into a yawn.

"Well, the wolf had been alone for a long, long time. So long he almost forgot what having a family felt like. But, when he started to trust the brave Spark, he had a family again. He found a pack, and a home, and wasn't lonely anymore." 

Stiles could hear the smile in Derek's voice when he continued, "And then, the Spark and the wolf lived happily ever after." 

Stiles peaked around the door to see Josie- fast asleep, eyes shut and breathing even- surrounded by stuffed animals and covered in a blanket which Derek was pulling up to her chin. The alpha flicked off the light and silently closed the door until it was barely open, only a sliver of light making its way into the room. 

Uncle Ti: 35 Auntie Cora: 33 Uncle Derek: 5942 

Derek held out a hand to Stiles, which he took, and pulled him to his feet and into his arms. 

"You'd be the best dad," Stiles mumbled into the side of his neck. 

Derek tensed, and Stiles mentally slapped himself, before asking in a small, hopeful voice, "You really think so?" 

"I know so," Stiles whispered back, holding him close. 

Derek sought out his lips, catching them effortlessly and kissing Stiles deeply. 

They stayed there for a moment, in their little bubble of love and hope for the future, until the sound of a throat being cleared interrupted them. 

Stiles jumped, flushing and attempted to step out of the embrace, but the closest Derek would let him get was turning around so that the alpha could hook his chin over Stiles shoulder and link his arms around Stiles' front. 

Scott raised an eyebrow at them, clearly unamused, "_Really_, you two?" 

Stiles attempted an innocent shrug, but Derek just gave Scott a wolfish, unapologetic grin and kissed the side of Stiles' throat before letting him go. 

Derek went to go talk about how Josie was with Allison- lying through his teeth about how easily she went to sleep, more like- and Stiles stayed with Scott. 

"I think I want kids," Stiles hissed in a whisper that he knew only Scott could hear. 

Scott rolled his eyes, "Awesome. Please don't try to make them within my hearing range." 

Stiles gaped, scandalized, and smacked the back of Scott's head. 

"Get your head out of the gutter, Scotty. How was date night?" 

Scott smiled, grossly in love, "It was nice. Really nice. Thank you." 

Stiles grinned and bumped his shoulder, "What else are best friends for, dude?" 

Stiles and Derek left shortly after, leaving the other couple on their own. 

***

Derek wrapped his arms securely around his mate, like the big, cuddly werewolf-octopus hybrid he was. He kissed Stiles hair, nuzzling sweetly at the back of his neck. 

Stiles brought one of the alpha's hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles as Derek rumbled contentedly behind him. 

He swallowed down his anxiety, his nerves. If he couldn't do this in the safety of their home, their bed, his fiance's arms, he couldn't do it at all. 

Stiles blew a breath out slowly and felt Derek frown into his skin. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

"Nothing's wrong, per se. I don't know, it's just something I've been thinking about and maybe it's dumb and I don't know--"

Derek cut him off effectively, "Stiles, just tell me." 

He fiddled with his own fingers, stilling as Derek reached up and placed a steady palm over Stiles' heart, a comforting weight. 

"I've been thinking that maybe- maybe when we're done with the wedding and settled that- that we can maybe start a family?" 

When Derek didn't immediately reply, he began to panic, just a little. 

"Or not, y'know, maybe it's a dumb idea and we don't have to--" 

"_Stiles_." 

"Sorry," he breathed, and bit his lip. 

Derek nosed at his hair, "I would _love_ to have a family with you, baby. It's all I could ever want or need. You, me, and our pups? That's like a literal dream come true." 

Stiles flipped around in Derek's arm to face him, studying his expression. 

"Really?" he whispered. "You'd want that? With me?" 

Derek leaned forward so that their foreheads touched, and smiled. 

"Of course I do, Stiles. I was going to bring up looking at adoption agencies after the wedding, but I hadn't realized this was something you had thought about too." 

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, "It totally is. Definitely. I really, _really_ want that, Der." 

Derek's kissed him, smiling against his mouth. 

When Stiles finally fell asleep that night, with his head tucked into Derek's throat and the warmth of his arms keeping him safe from the cold, he dreamed of the future and what he fiercely hoped it had for him. 

For them. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are eternally appreciated :D  
Happy 2020, my dudes!  
\- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines
> 
> Update: (3/6/2020) So, I went back through this, and realized there was like an entire section of dialogue missing and a bunch of grammar mistakes— epic fail on my part. I’m really sorry for any confusion and inconvenience caused by it, but it’s all fixed now :)  
\- Sins


End file.
